helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sudo Maasa
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Itabashi, Tokyo, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre(s) |Row 4 info = J-pop |Row 5 title = Occupation(s) |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2002–present |Row 7 title = Label(s) |Row 7 info = Piccolo Town |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = Berryz Koubou, H.P. All Stars, Hello! Project Kids, ZYX-α, 4KIDS, Mobekimasu, Cat's♥Eye 7, MobekisuJ |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello!Project}} Sudo Maasa (須藤茉麻; Sudō Maasa) is a Japanese pop singer and idol managed by Up-Front Agency and part of Hello! Project. She is a member of Berryz Koubou. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Sudo Maasa was born on July 3, 1992 in Tokyo, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has an older brother and a younger sister. 2002–2004 In 2002, Sudo Maasa joined Hello! Project as one of the fifteen Hello! Project Kids. She made her debut as one of the 4KIDS in the Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken! film as well as on Minimoni's 6th single. In 2004, Sudo was one of the eight members selected to form Berryz Koubou. Sudo was a member of Little Gatas and Mix Gatas until she was added to Gatas Brilhantes H.P. in 2007. 2009 In 2009, Sudo was assigned to be a part of the new shuffle group ZYX-α along with Niigaki Risa, Kusumi Koharu, Umeda Erika, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Wada Ayaka, and Ogawa Saki. Sudo, along with four other members of ℃-ute and Berryz Koubou left the Hello! Project futsal team, Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. The members left of their own violition due to feeling that they could not perform as high level players due to their level of ability. 2010 Sudo is the lead role of the live action movie adaptation of the manga "Light Novel no Tanoshii Kakikata" (Writing Light Novels is Fun) as the character Yabusame Tsurugi (流鏑馬剣). The story centers on Yakumo Atae, a first-year student who knows the hidden secret of his fearsome classmate Tsurugi Yabusame — while she is the school's strongest girl, she is also a budding light novel author under the penname Mio Himemiya. Tsurugi is stuck in a huge slump while writing her new romantic comedy. Yakumo's cousin Kokona Atae happens to be Tsurugi's editor, and Kokona suggests that Yakumo and Tsurugi become a couple so that Tsurugi can know the experience of romance. 2012 Sudo, Natsuyaki Miyabi and Yasuda Kei will perform in a comedy play titled B・B ~bumpy buddy~. It will be performed on May 15, 2012 On July 25 it was announced that Berryz Koubou's Sudo Maasa, Shimizu Saki, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako and ℃-ute's Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki and Hagiwara Mai will be performing in an stage play titled Cat’s Eye based on a manga. The stage play will run from 9/22 till 9/30. Profile Stats= *'Name': Sudo Maasa (須藤茉麻) *'Birthdate': *'Nickname': Maa (まぁ), Maasan (まぁさん), Mama (ママ), Suu-chan, Maa-chan (まぁちゃん) *'Blood Type': O *'Birthplace': Itabashi, Tokyo, Japan *'Height': 166 cm, formerly 170cmhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4QsFoFw9dE8 *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2004-01-14: Berryz Koubou Member *'Years in Berryz Koubou:' 10 Years *'Berryz Koubou Color:' Blue *'Cat's♥Eye 7 Color:' Purple *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002–) **4KIDS (2002) **Berryz Koubou (2004–) **ZYX-α (2009-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **BeriKyuu (2011-) **Cat's♥Eye 7 (2012) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Other:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Mix Gatas (2006) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2009) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite English Word:' "Baseball" *'Favorite Anime:' InuYasha, Meitantei Conan, Shaman King. *'Favorite Manga:' Ao Haru Ride. *'Special Skill:' Being able to sleep with her eyes open. *'Strong Points:' Being a sore loser. *'Weak Points:' Being on her own, pace too much. *'Favorite Subject:' Japanese. *'Favorite Color:' Light Blue, Blue. *'Favorite Animal:' Dogs. *'Favorite Song in the Past:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" by Hayami Kentarou and Shigemori Ayumi (with Hidamari Kids and Dango Chorus). |-|More= ;Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobby': Making cookies, collecting stickers *'Special skill': Drawing charcter art!! *'Strong point': Good at looking after younger kids? *'Weak point': Spacing out. *'Habit': It's gone now *'Favorite color': Blue, red *'Favorite flower': Violet *'Disliked thing to do': Bugs (all) *'Scared of': Bugs *'Favorite movie': Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi *'Favorite book': Ranma 1/2, Candy Candy *'Favorite word': "LOVE" *'Favorite season': Fall. *'Favorite food': Sushi, umeboshi, fish *'Least favorite food': Eggplant *'Favorite song': "Shabondama" by Morning Musume *'Charm point': Eyes Dicography Songs :The following songs are credited as '''Sudou Maasa'.'' Group Songs *2006.07.05 Halation Summer (Coconuts Musume cover; with Shimizu Saki and Tsugunaga Momoko) *2007.08.01 Omoitattara Kichi Desse! (with Tokunaga Chinami and Kumai Yurina) *2008.09.10 Kono Yubi Tomare! (with Tsugunaga Momoko and Tokunaga Chinami) *2008.09.10 Yume wo Hitotsubu ~Berryz Kamen Ending Theme~ (with Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, and Kumai Yurina) *2010.03.31 Grand Demo Rouka Demo Medatsu Kimi (with Kumai Yurina) *2012.02.22 Renai Moyou (with Tokunaga Chinami, Kumai Yurina, and Sugaya Risako) *2013.01.30 Nanda Kanda de Ii Kanji! (with Tokunaga Chinami) Photobooks Solo Photobooks *2009.03.11 maasa Digital Photobooks *2009.06.11 maasa *2009.11.02 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Maasa version) *2010.03.05 maasa *2011.04.12 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Maasa version) *2013.10.01 Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou 2013 (アロハロ！Berryz工房2013) (Maasa version) Concert Photobooks *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Maasa Sudo (Hello! Project 2008 Winter) *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Works Film *2002 Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken! (ミニモニ。じゃム→ビ→お菓子な大冒険！) *2010 Light Novel no Tanoshii Kakikata (ライトノベルの楽しい書き方; Writing Light Novels is Fun) (as Yabusame Tsurugi) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Shimizu Tomoko) TV Programs *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011– Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014- The Girls Live TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) *2012 Juhou 2405 Watashi ga Shinu Wake (呪報2405 ワタシが死ぬ理由) Anime *2009 Inazuma Eleven (イナズマイレブン) (voice of Mido Reika) Theater *2011.06.29~07.03 Taishou Roman Haikara Tantei Aoi Ruby Satsujinjiken (大正浪漫ハイカラ探偵王青いルビー殺人事件) *2012.05 B・B~bumpy buddy~ *2012.09.22~30 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *2012 Joshi Rakugo (女子落語) *2012 Akasaka Dance Dance Dance (赤坂ダンスダンスダンス) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Violette and Anemone) Radio *2004–2009 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席!) *2009– Berryz Koubou Beritsuu! (Berryz工房 べりつぅ!) Internet *2013 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Magazines *2011.05.14 Confetti Vol.078 (with Tanaka Reina and Shimizu Saki) *2012.10.25 Hello! Channel Vol.10 (Back cover) (with Tokunaga Chinami) *2013.06.28 Anican R YanYan vol.7 (Back cover) (with Tokunaga Chinami, Kumai Yurina, & Sugaya Risako) *2013.10.07 Top Yell November issue (with C-ute feauture, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, & Sugaya Risako) Solo Events 1st Event (2008.05.21) *Otoko Tomodachi (男友達) by Morning Musume *Sougen no Hito (草原の人) by Matsuura Aya *Chu! Natsu Party (チュッ！夏パ～ティ) by 3nin Matsuri 2nd Event (2008.09.11) *Aisuru hito no Namae wo Nikki ni (愛する人の名前を日記に) by Berryz Koubou *Bokura no Kagayaki (僕らの輝き) by ℃-ute 3rd Event (2009.04.27) *Munasawagi Scarlet (Guitar - Acoustic Ver.) (胸さわぎスカーレット) by Berryz Koubou 4th Event (2010.01.19) *Koi no Jubaku (恋の呪縛) by Berryz Koubou *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT (愛あらば) by Morning Musume *Omoitattara Kichi Desse! (思い立ったら　吉でっせ!) by Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina *Dakishimete Dakishimete (抱きしめて抱きしめて) by Berryz Koubou *Boogie Train '03 (ブギートレイン'03) by Fujimoto Miki Q&A *2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Thailand) :3. What are your goals?: ::I like to watch movies and go to the theatre so I'd like to try acting if possible. :4. Where do you see yourself in 50 years?: ::Taking care of my grandchildren. Trivia *She owns two Mini Dax dogs (named Candy and Ururu) and a Holland Lop rabbit (named Taremi). *She was known as 'the Mother of Berryz Koubou', which got her the nickname 'Mama'. *She was once known for her height when Berryz Koubou was first formed, but she was surpassed in height in 2004 by Kumai Yurina. However, she's still second tallest in Berryz Koubou. *Her favorite artirsts are Sakurazuka Yakkun and SUMMERS. *She was known for her "my pace" character and for her cool presence. *Once had a very noticeable lips, but it has faded as she has gotten older. *Has named her charm points as her eyes and lips back since 2007. *Has said she is going to read 10 books before the end of 2008. *Is good friends with Tokunaga Chinami and Kumai Yurina. *In a recent Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine, she said her favorite Berryz member was Tsugunaga Momoko. *She appears on the pv of Boogie Train '03 along with Tokunaga Chinami, Tsugunaga Momoko, and Umeda Erika. *Sudo is the only Berryz Koubou member (besides Ishimura Maiha) to not change her member color. *Is very good with kanji. *Hello! Project Kids Audition song: Chu! Natsu Party 3nin Matsuri. *From Sono ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~: her good subject is Japanese Language and her favorite food is bread. *She's the 5th Berryz member to get a Photobook. *Is said to be the most natural girl in Berryz Koubou. *Auditioned in H!P Kids with dyed brown hair. *Can play the guitar (as seen on video). *In Yorosen!, she taught Berryz Koubou how to play ping pong. *Both her and Sato Masaki have used the nickname "Maachan", only spelt differently. Sudo has recently only been called that by Shimizu Saki. *Sudo, alongside Fukumura Mizuki, Mano Erina, and Iikubo Haruna, are fans of the manga Ao Haru Ride. *Sudo is a fan of the anime InuYasha, Detective Conan, Shaman King. *Sudo watch various shounen anime with her brother when she was younger. Others include The Prince of Tennis, Digimon, Hagane no Renkin Jutsushi, and Yu-Gi-Oh. *Sudo said that she would love to meet voice actor Yamaguchi Kappei just once. *Her mother was born on February 4th, as of a blog post written by Sudo. *She is the only member of Berryz Koubou to be good at waking up in the morning, as the rest of the members said that they're bad at doing it. Sudo commented that she wakes up even before her alarm rings. *Recently she cut her hair after 5 years, cutting off 30cm. *She's the only Berryz Koubou member to keep her member color in each concert since the very first time she was assigned to that color. Her member color is Blue. *She is considered one of the best actresses in Hello! Project. See Also *Sudo Maasa Gallery *Sudo Maasa Discography Featured in External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Official Blog fr:Maasa Sudouit:Sudo Maasacs:Sudou Maasaes:Sudo Maasa Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:H.P. All Stars Category:1992 births Category:4KIDS Category:ZYX Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Blood type O Category:2002 additions Category:Members from Tokyo Category:July Births Category:ZYX-a Category:Mix Gatas Category:Little Gatas Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Sudo Maasa Photobooks Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Cat's Eye 7 Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:Blue Member Color Category:Purple Member Color Category:Sudo Maasa Category:Sudo Maasa DVDs Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Cancer Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station